corusentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Marcus Troy (TV series)
Marcus Troy is a Canadian-American television series originally created by Michael Mason for Disney Channel. The show centers on a kind and intelligent boy named Marcus Troy and his friends Anneliese, Tyler, and Ashley, living in the city of Toronto, Ontario, Canada. They try to live in a normal everyday life to occasionally prevent attacks from Melody Troy – Marcus' long lost sister– and her friends, so they, along with their other friends, must team up to stop Melody's plans. Michael created the title character and pitched the series to Disney Channel as a Weekend show. The network gave the staff a large amount of creative freedom, with the writers targeting both children and adults. The series originally premiered on Disney Channel on October 28, 1994, and was later moved to Disney XD (now Hollywood Channel) in 2009 for reruns of previous seasons. It has been commercially successful, establishing the title character as the secondary mascot of Gladusaurus Productions; it has spawned a successful franchise and adaptations into other media, such as comics and video games. The series ended on December 26, 2014 with a total of 20 seasons and 300 episodes. As a result of the show's popularity, an entire film series was created, starting with 1996's Marcus Troy: The Movie, and it has received critical acclaim since then. Premise Coming soon! Production Development Coming soon! Writing Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Production The show was initially produced at the Disney-MGM Studios theme park in Florida for seasons 1 and 2, but due to high costs at that studio and due to lack of other productions, it was relocated to Universal Studios Florida for seasons 3-6. For seasons 7-20, the series was filmed on location in Toronto to once again reduce costs. Music Coming soon! Broadcast United States * Disney Channel (1994-2014) * Disney XD (2009-2016, 2018-2019) * Hollywood Channel (2019-present) Canada * Family Channel (1994-2015) * Disney XD (DHX) (2009-2015) * Disney XD (Corus) (2015-2019) * Disney Channel (2015-present) * Hollywood Channel (2019-present) More coming soon! Episodes Reception Ratings Coming soon! Critical reception Coming soon! Awards and nominations Coming soon! Legacy Coming soon! Home media From 1994 to 2005, Walt Disney Home Entertainment released several VHS tapes of the series, each containing four episodes of the series. In July 2004, Disney gave Shout! Factory the rights to release the series. Season 1 was released that October followed by season 2 that December and season 3 in February 2005. That same month, Shout announced that Season 4 would be released "sometime in 2006", but Shout delayed the release to an unknown date before finally releasing Season 4 in April 2008 and Season 5 in September 2008. From there on, Shout made a plan to put out two-four seasons a year. Season 6 saw a release that December, followed by Seasons 7, 8, and 9 in March, August, and October 2009. Seasons 10 through twenty were released between February 2010 to January 2015, completing the entire series. Following the DVD and Blu-ray release of Marcus Troy: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, Shout released a boxset containing all seasons of the show and a bonus disc. The set went out of print, but Shout re-released the set in October 2018 in "shelf-friendly" packaging. Starting on November 12, 2019, all episodes of the series will be available on Disney+, and all DVDs of the series will be discontinued. Prior to this, the series was streaming on Hulu (which is now owned by Disney). Category:Television series Category:Marcus Troy